Fools Like Me
by xdopex
Summary: Tess' engagement ends when she runs from her wedding, but causes complications and issues from it. What happens when she finds out her life is changing and she can't stop it? Why does she run?
1. I Will Be Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own McLeod's Daughters, or any of their cast. **

**Summary: A botched wedding, a pregnancy, a happy couple, a little girl, a working farm (or two), someone leaves, people cry, hearts are broken. **

**A/N**

**This is set before Claire died!**

**In this story Claire WILL NOT die. **

**I actually found this on my computer and added a little stuff to it to make it better and well, here we are. **

**Enjoy. Read and Review.**

**xdopex**

* * *

**Fools Like Me**

**Chapter One**

"**I will be ready"

* * *

**

Tess stood in front of her full length mirror. She was dressed in a one shoulder ribbed wedding dress which was tight around her chest and waste and billowed out from the waist down. It was made of complete silk and emphasised all her curves.

The front of the dress was decorated, from the waist up, with silver beads threaded into a pattern which shone in the sun. She looked at the mirror and sighed.

"What am I doing?" She asked her reflection. She turned suddenly as she heard a voice from the doorway.

"Getting married would be my guess. Usually you don't wear dresses like that when you aren't," Jodi said smiling, "we are all waiting downstairs. The ceremony is ready to begin. Claire is waiting at the bottom of the stairs to give you away."

Tess began to laugh.

"Trust us hey? Only we would have my sister giving my away instead of a guy," she said and then lifted her skirt and walked towards the door. "Let's go do this Jods."

-break line-

Claire was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a dress she didn't feel comfortable in. It was a three quarter length cocktail style dress with spaghetti straps on her shoulders. It was a plain blue/green colour and complemented her very well.

"We're is she?" Claire asked Becky who was standing next to her. Becky and Jodi were the bridesmaids; Claire was the Maid of Honour and the person who was giving Tess away and Meg was acting as the mother of the bride. The person who was most likely to burst into tears during the ceremony.

"Claire, you know Tess. She is never on time. Especially for something like this, she won't be able to leave her room till she is perfect." Becky said reassuringly just as Jodi descended the stairs with Tess.

"Oh my, she is so beautiful." Meg said as she walked in with Stevie and Charlotte. After much gushing and awing, the girls remembered the ceremony was actually going to take place. Meg left first to take her seat and make sure the band were ready to start playing.

After several moments, they heard music. It was the signal.

Stevie left first, holding Charlottes hand to guide the flower girl down the isle. Then Jodi and Becky left. They took their time allowing the sisters to have a moment on their own.

"Tess, are you really ready for this?" Claire asked.

"I will be, when I get out their," Tess answered. Claire knew this was all she was going to get out of Tess and so left it as it was.

Taking Tess' arm in her own, she guided Tess down the aisle to the front. Tess was smiling as she approached her future husband.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The celebrant asked.

"I do," Claire responded, taking Tess' arm off her own and placing it on her future brother in-laws.

"Then let us start the ceremony."

* * *

**I know it's a little short. But they will hopefully get longer. I needed to finish the chappy there to make a little cliffy didn't I?**

**Please Read and Review. They are most welcome!**


	2. I Screwed Everything Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own McLeod's Daughters, or any of their cast. **

**Summary: A botched wedding, a pregnancy, a happy couple, a little girl, a working farm (or two), someone leaves, people cry, hearts are broken. **

**A/N**

**sarie-belle: Thanks for the review. I love getting reviews, hehe. You'll just have to wait to see what happens won't you? Lol... Hmm.. marrying Nick would be so right wouldn't it? But then again, not everything is right in the world...**

**Enjoy. Read and Review.**

**xdopex

* * *

**

**Fools Like Me**

**Chapter Two**

"**I Screwed Everything Up"

* * *

**

"David Enoch Brewer, do you take Theresa Charlotte Silverman McLeod to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Dave replied and smiled at Tess. Although he could see she was clearly nervous.

"And Theresa Charlotte Silverman McLeod, do you take Dave Enoch Brewer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tess was silent for a moment. She didn't know if she was ready for this, she didn't know whether she loved Dave enough to spend eternity with him. At that moment her mother's voice entered her head. 'Tess, if you ever get married, make sure it is to the one your heart truly loves. If you are unsure at all, don't do it.' It was then that Tess knew exactly what she had to do.

"Dave, I can't do this," she said quietly so only he could hear.

"Tess, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I just can't do this, I don't think I am ready for this," she replied.

"Tess, you know you can, I love you and you love me. We both want this. You told me that." Dave said to her and took her hand in his. Tess looked at him and felt reassured. She could do this, and she would.

"I do," Tess said to the celebrant.

"If there is anyone who believes this marriage should not go ahead, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

In the distance Tess could make out Nick, he had his black pants on and a blue striped shirt. She looked away quickly. Claire, who had heard the conversation between Dave and Tess, knew what she had to do.

"I object!" Claire said standing next to Tess. Tess turned to look at her, shocked.

"Claire, what are you doing?" She demanded, just as Alex copied Claire's action.

"I have to object too!" He said then quietly added. "Tess, I don't think this is what you want."

"It is! Now leave me alone. Let me get married."

Claire and Alex sat down quiet apprehensively. Neither thought Tess should be going through with the wedding. But she had told them to leave her be, so they respected that. After what felt like half an hour of readings and poems from friends and family, it came to Tess' and Dave's vows. After hearing a heartfelt speech from Dave, Tess felt nervous and started to sweat. She could see Nick out of the corner of her eye and he was making her nervous. After stuttering the first few words Tess looked at Dave, like really looked. Deep into his soul through his eyes, she didn't want to hurt him, but this was the best way.

"Dave, I really can't do this. I'm so sorry." Tess fled the congregation, towards the stables where she knew Oscar would be waiting for her. She had to get out of there. Everything was collapsing under her and she was struggling to breathe.

She mounted Oscar, bareback, with her wedding dress still on, and headed towards the far paddocks.

-Break line-

Dave stood motionless for a moment before trying to chase after Tess, but Alex held him back.

"Let her go mate. Let Claire handle this one! Give her some time to calm down before you go off after her, she probably feels awful about this. So just give her time," he said, still holding Dave's jacket by the sleeve.

Dave sighed and turned away from the people around him. He walked towards the front of the property, not looking back once.

-Break line-

Once Tess fled the wedding, Claire had immediately followed her on her horse, Brave J. Claire could see Tess in the distance, at their father's grave. Claire and Tess always came to this spot when they had a problem or needed to think. This was definitely a time for thinking about a problem.

Claire took one look at Tess and her heart went out to the poor girl. She was crying and mascara was running down her face, her dress was smattered with mud and horse hair, her vale was torn and her hair looked a mess. Claire went up to her, knelt down and hugged her from behind.

"Oh Tess," she said comfortingly. Tess turned around to face Claire.

"I screwed everything up," she whimpered.

"It's alright Tess, we will get through this."

"How? I ran from my own wedding. This should've been the happiest day of my life, instead I am standing at the alter getting nervous from the look of the guy at the back of the people."

"Tess, Alex and I knew you were not ready to settle down, or at least not with Dave." Claire said, trying to be somewhat comforting. Tess gave her a look and stood up.

"How can you say that? How can you say 'I told you so' at a time like this? I just wrecked my whole life and you just stand there saying 'I told you so,'" Tess yelled walking back towards Oscar.

"Look Tess, I'm sorry," she said as she caught up with Tess. "You know I am shocking at this type of thing. I don't know what to say to you. I just want you to be happy so badly. I want you to have what Alex and I have."

Tess looked at Claire before hugging her with all her might. Both the girls got back onto their horses and rode in silence around the property just enjoying each others company in their time of crisis.

As the girls sat on a hill looking over the top of the Drover's homestead, Tess turned to Claire.

"Claire, I have to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out. I just need you to hear me out. Ok?"

"Ok…"

* * *

**Read and Review! It's much appreciated!**


	3. Proposition

**Disclaimer: I don't own McLeod's Daughters, or any of their cast. **

**Summary: A botched wedding, a pregnancy, a happy couple, a little girl, a working farm (or two), someone leaves, people cry, hearts are broken. **

**A/N**

**This is set before Claire died!**

**In this story Claire WILL NOT die. **

**I actually found this on my computer and added a little stuff to it to make it better and well, here we are. **

**Enjoy. Read and Review.**

**xdopex

* * *

**

**Fools Like Me**

**Chapter Three**

"**Proposition"

* * *

**

Two days later still found Tess in bed, unable to get up because she felt so bad. She hadn't been able to face anyone except Claire and Meg since the 'incident.' Not even Becky, Jodi or Stevie were allowed to see her. Alex had tried a number of times but Claire just held him back telling him that she needed her room.

On the third day, Tess decided she couldn't wallow anymore and got up and dressed ready to go back and work on the farm. As she walked outside into the sunshine she saw Nick's Ute and Dave's car in the driveway and instantly regretted getting out of bed.

Both men saw her at the same time. Dave got a look of anger, disappointment and shame on his face and Nick looked happy to see her, but there was something else there too that Tess couldn't pick out. Tess looked away quickly tears in her eyes and walked back to the house, where the phone was ringing in the office.

"Meg? Meg?" Tess got no response so answered the phone.

"Drover's Run, Tess speaking."

"Why hello Theresa."

"Oh my god! SIMON!" Tess screamed, she hadn't heard his voice in over a year.

"Before we get into this whole catch-up-like-girls thing, I have a proposition for you…"

-Break line-

That night Tess was sitting on the veranda steps when Stevie came and sat next to her, she handed her a beer, which Tess took gratefully.

"Sorry about everything Stevie. I know this has put all you guys into a little bit of a situation. That's why I'll get out of your hair soon enough." Tess said and turned around and walked into the house. Stevie looked at Tess' retreating back and stood to find Claire. She found her going over the books in the study, while Charlotte played on the floor in front of her.

"I just spoke to Tess," she said leaning against the doorframe.

"And…" Claire looked up questioningly.

"She just told me she was getting out of our hair soon enough." Stevie said and watched as Claire left the room quickly shouting at Stevie to put BOM to bed. Stevie carried the 2 ½ year old up to her bed and get her changed into her pyjamas.

-Break line-

Claire strode into Tess' bedroom without knocked and scared her half to death.

"Claire you scared-" she was cut of by Claire.

"What is this about Stevie saying you're getting out of our hair?" she demanded quickly. Tess' smile left her face and she stammered a response.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when."

"This seems like a good enough time!"

"Ok, well Simon, you remember my friend from the City? Well he called me this morning with a proposition for me. He opened a restaurant and café in Melbourne a year ago and its going really well. They are franchising it and have built one in Adelaide. They wanted someone they knew to manage it and I said I would. I know this will leave you in the lurch but it's just what is going to happen. I need a break from this life, after everything that has happened. I need to get away from Dave and Nick and the problems I have put you guys through."

"Tess, I know you need a break and that is why I am going to stand aside for once and let you go…"

"Oh thank you Claire!" Tess hugged Claire, and then added "I leave in two weeks."

"Two weeks? Why so soon?"

"Because they need the manager there right away. They open in three weeks."

Claire looked at the floor for a moment, tears developing in her eyes. Claire didn't know what was wrong with her; this was so out of character.

"I'll let you pack then," she sighed and walked out of the room. Tess sat on her bed and sobbed into her hands. She knew she had to do this. It was right for everyone, Nick, Dave, The Drover's girls and especially herself. Tess got up off her bed and pulled her suitcase out of her wardrobe.

-Break line-

Two weeks sped by for all the people at Drover's Run. Claire wasn't coping too well with the thought of Tess leaving to live in Adelaide and Tess wasn't coping with the fact that she was actually going to leave. Only the Drover's girls and Terry and Alex knew that Tess was leaving. She didn't want Dave or Nick to know; otherwise they would be trying to convince her to stay. But she knew what she had to do.

Tess woke on the morning that she was leaving for Adelaide. She had rented a flat near the café and had Simon furnish it for her, or at least his current girlfriend had helped him. Her name was Bridie and she was apparently a fashion designer known around the world. She was just not known in the 'outback.'

Her bedroom was empty. Everything was in boxes at the foot of the stairs so that she could load it into the car and be on her way. Not much was left as most of her stuff was couriered to Adelaide a few days ago.

There was only Meg in the house; she was trying to feed BOM. Tess had a shower, dressed and started packing her little VW. When she was done she had breakfast and looked at the clock; 6 30am.

"Meg, where is everyone? I have to leave before 7 00am," she asked Meg who handed her BOM's spoon and made her attempt to feed her. She managed to do it, as BOM was always a princess when it came to her Aunty Tess.

"They went to fix a yard fence; the cattle had gotten through onto Killarney. They will be back soon," she replied as she put a load of washing into the washing machine. Just as Meg had said that, Claire, Jodi, Stevie and Becky came through the door. Claire took one look at Tess and knew she was leaving.

"Well guys, I better be off. There's a lot of driving to do yet."

-Break line-

The goodbyes were extra hard because she didn't know when she was actually going to be seeing these girls again. On the way to Gungallen she had met Alex on the road and said goodbye to him. She had then made a stop at the truck stop to say goodbye to Terry and then she left. On towards Adelaide, and her knew life as a Café/Restaurant manager. The job she had always dreamed of since she was 16 years old, or so she thought.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. You Have A Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own McLeod's Daughters, or any of their cast. **

**Summary: A botched wedding, a pregnancy (or two), a happy couple, a little girl, a working farm (or two), someone leaves, people cry, hearts are broken. **

**A/N**

**Woo! I'm good; I don't usually do this updating thing so quickly. I love holidays with no homework!**

MdLove: Is this soon enough for you? You'll just have to wait to see what happens with Nick and Tess and Sally and Claire... etc.

Sarie-belle: I love reading your reviews. They are so entertaining! This Sally thing is going to get complecated isn't it? Nothing ever goes right...

**xdopex

* * *

**

**Fools Like Me**

**Chapter Four**

"**You Have a Girlfriend"  
****

* * *

**

Tess woke one morning, a week since she had been in Adelaide, and nearly tripped over in her attempt to get to the toilet before throwing up everything in her stomach, which was nearly nothing since she hadn't eaten anything yet. Tess put her head on the wall beside her and flushed the toilet.

She missed Drover's, she missed Claire and the girls and Alex and Terry and she missed Nick. She didn't understand why Claire let her go so easily. Usually Claire would put up a fight and make it so that she stayed, but then again Claire knew what was going on in Tess' life and must've let her go so she could get away.

Shakily Tess lifted herself off the bathroom floor, pale as a ghost, and went into her room. Sitting on her bed, she dialled Simon's number.

"Simon, hey… yeah not so good actually… no I feel sick… yes I have thrown up… I don't know if I can make it… oh right it's the opening isn't it? … Ok I will try… I'll be there in the afternoon and I'll let myself rest… thanks Simon. Bye."

Tess climbed back into her bed and, after setting her alarm for the afternoon, she fell asleep again.

-Break line-

Claire woke up to a warm body next to her.

"Morning beautiful," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Morning to you too. What's that time?" She asked.

"Just past 7 30, why? Don't you want to be with me here, in this warm bed?" he asked, his grin turning into a cheeky frown.

"Oh Alex Ryan… I would prefer to be with my fiancée than cleaning out the stables any day BUT I actually need to work to keep the farm afloat you know?"

"Yeah I know, well I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you at breakfast." Alex turned to kiss Claire on the head until he saw the expression on her face and got back into bed and pulled her to him. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"It's been a week. I miss her so much already. How am I going to do this without her?" Claire broke down and cried in Alex's arms.

"Shhh, shhh. We'll get through this together alright?"

"I know we will get through this, I'm just not entirely sure how Tess is going to get through this. There are things that I can't tell you that she is dealing with on her own and I just want to be with her so much that it hurts." Claire sighed.

"Maybe you should call her," he suggested.

"Maybe later. She has her opening for her restaurant tonight and I don't want to mess anything up for her. I'll call her tomorrow. Right now I need to blow my nose and then muck out the stables." Alex laughed at Claire's response and went and had his shower, leaving Claire thinking about Tess.

"Tess, what have you gotten yourself into that you had to run?"

-Break line-

Tess entered the Café/restaurant at exactly 2 30pm by her watch. She was dressed in a red dress with complemented her skin nicely. It was strapless with a tight corset top and a skirt with flowed to her knees. It was made of Saturn at the top and a tulle type of material at the bottom.

"Wow Tess, for a sick person you sure do scrub up well." Simon said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Simon, that makes me feel so good," she laughed and playfully punched Simon on the arm. "Where's Bridie today?"

"She is collected my suit and her dress from the dry cleaners at the moment. But I do have a surprise for you." He said to her. "You can come out now."

Tess' other best friend from the city came out from the kitchen in an elegant halter neck cocktail dress.

"Briony!" Tess ran up to her and hugged her.

The chef came out with a dish of food and called to Simon. Tess scrunched up her nose at the smell.

"That smells disgusting, what the hell is it?" Tess asked.

"Umm, Tess its Meg's famous Apricot Chicken." Briony said, staring at Tess like she had grown two heads.

Tess looked shocked at Briony and Simon and then turned and ran to the toilets and for the second time that day, emptied everything out of her stomach.

'God, I must be really sick.' Tess thought as she rinsed out her mouth and returned to the front of the café.

"Tess are you alright?" Simon asked curiously.

"Yeah, fine. I think I might have a stomach bug. It's nothing really. I'm good." Tess said reassuring herself, more than her friends. "Alright, we open in three hours. Let's get to work and make this joint a complete success for us all."

-Break line-

Nick plunged the metal rod into the ground and attempted to make an impression into the dirt where he was trying to get a stump out of, it wasn't working too well. A car pulled up next to Nick and an elegant woman got out of the driving seat.

"Nick!" Sally said as she went to the back of the Ute and pulled out a flask and esky.

"Hey Sal." Nick said as he came over and kissed her on the lips.

"I bought you some lunch and juice," she said. "I wasn't sure how long you were going to be out here for so I packed some extra things in case you got hungry a little later."

"You really do think of everything Sal. Thanks for this. I actually won't be too long. Alex is at Drover's all today and tonight so we have the place to ourselves tonight. I'll be back soon."

"Oh and Nick," Sally had one foot in the car, "I need to talk to you about something tonight."

Nick looked confused at Sally and then began packing up the equipment. He decided he needed a ride on his bike before he went back to the cottage.

'A talk?' Nick shook his head and continued on his way.

-Break line-

Nick somehow found his way to Drover's Run instead of heading back to Killarney were he lived with Sally and Alex. It was crowded with three, but Alex nearly lived at Drover's because of Claire so it was usually just him and Sally.

He drove up to the house and got off the bike. Claire and Alex came out and met him. Claire looked apprehensive. It was the first time she had seen Nick in over a week, and that meant he still didn't know about Tess leaving and living in Adelaide.

"Claire, Alex," he gave them a curt nod. "Tess around? I need to talk to her."

Claire looked at Alex for a moment and then back at Nick. She hesitated.

"Claire? Where is Tess?" He asked looking directly at Claire. Alex could hear Charlotte on the veranda with Meg so he squeezed Claire's arm and walked away. This was something he didn't want to get involved with. He didn't know enough details to be talking to Nick.

"Claire?"

Claire could tell that Nick was beginning to get frustrated with her. She really didn't want Nick to get angry but she knew she just had to deal with it. 'Damn you Tess for leaving without telling him, now I have to clean up your mess,' she thought to herself.

"Nick, she doesn't live here anymore."

"What do you mean she doesn't live here? She lived here a week ago."

"She left, she couldn't deal with you and Dave and the wedding disaster. She got a proposition and she left." Nick looked really angry.

"Why the hell didn't you stop her?"

"Nick, you have a girlfriend who loves you, Dave who she dumped and her life is crashing around her. Do you really think she wanted to stay here and watch you with Sally and Dave hanging around?" Claire was getting angry now. "I let her go because if she stayed she would be constantly hurting, and as much as I want her here because she is my sister and I love her, she needs to take a break."

"Claire, where is she? I'm bringing her home."

"Nick… stop! Go home to Sally. Tess is gone, leave her be." Claire walked away from Nick in the direction of her daughter.

-Break line-

"Sally, I'm home."

"Oh, good. When you said you were nearly done I thought you were going to be home quite a while ago. What happened?" Sally asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, I had to see Alex about something. It took a while longer than I thought it would. Sorry baby." Nick said, taking his coat and hat off. "I'm going to take a shower. Then we can have dinner and discuss what you wanted too."

"Alright, dinner will be ready in half an hour."

After Nick and Sally had eaten their dinner they were sitting on the couch, in front of the open fire place. It was a warm temperature and both were cosy just leaning against each other.

"Oh, Sal, what did you want to talk to me about?" Nick asked.

Sally sat there fidgeting her hands for a few moments before Nick put his hands on hers to calm her down. Sally looked into Nicks eyes and knew she had to tell him.

"Nick, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. What's Wrong?

**Disclaimer: I don't own McLeod's Daughters, or any of their cast. **

**Summary: A botched wedding, a pregnancy, a happy couple, a little girl, a working farm (or two), someone leaves, people cry, hearts are broken. **

**A/N**

MdLove: Thanks for the review. Just wait and see what happens.

Sarie-belle: I'm getting it better as fast as I can. I'm back at school now so I can't update until the w/e's. Thanks for the review, and like MdLove, you'll just have to wait and see… won't you?

Rebecca Ingersoll: Thanks for the review. Just wait for the twists and turns… which will probably be most predictable soon. D

**Enjoy. Read and Review.**

**xdopex

* * *

**

**Fools Like Me**

**Chapter Five**

"**What's wrong?"

* * *

**

"Pregnant?" Nick said completely shocked. "Sal, that's fantastic!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. It's amazing. To think we made a life completely our own is, well amazing." Nick said and hugged Sally. "How far along are you?"

"About two months," she said happily and walked off to have a shower.

"Two months, seven months to go…" Nick said to himself and lent back on his chair.

-Break line-

The telephone rang.

"Drover's Run, Claire McLeod."

"Claire, it's me," the voice on the other end said.

"Tess, how did the opening go?"

"It went so well, booked out and a line of people waiting to get in which was out the door. It was incredible," Tess said happily, but tiredly.

"Are you alright Tess?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I was sick yesterday and I still am today. A stomach bug, but I have to go to work in a minute. Just a little tired from last night too," she answered not really convincing Claire at all.

"Tess…"

"It's true Claire! I have to go, work and all that. I'll call you in a few days."

Claire hung up feeling more confused that she previously thought. What was going on with Tess? And what wasn't she telling her?

-Break line-

Tess got to the café and bypassed everyone and ran straight into the bathroom where she threw up. Briony came in and stared at her.

"Tess, what the hell is going on?"

"Briony, I told you yesterday its just a stomach bug. I'll be fine in a few days."

"Is that really all? She asked standing in front of Tess so that she couldn't leave the room before she told her what was going on. "Tess… besides being sick what else is wrong with you?" She held a hand up to Tess to stop her from disagreeing. "Don't try it. I know there are other things so cough up."

"Fine, fine. No need to get angry at me Briony. Well I've been throwing up… I can't stand the smell of some foods… I'm really tired… that's all. Nothing major, just a stomach bug."

"Tess, my sister has just had a baby and…"

"Briony don't say it. I am not pregnant. I couldn't be, it's just not possible!"

Briony gave her a look that clearly said 'well it's looks like you could be!'

"Come on," she said and dragged Tess to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"The chemist! Now move your arse. I'm only her for another two weeks then I have to get back to Melbourne. So the more I know now, the better. Now move."

Tess was pushed out the door and Caesar, the head chef, told to hold the fort for 10 minutes.

Tess entered the chemist and Briony pulled her to the pregnancy testing section.

"Briony I didn't know that there were this many to choose from."

"Well, we are going to get a few just to make sure." Briony started pulling them off the shelf and looking at the packaging. After selecting the three ones she thought were most accurate, they made their way to the counter.

"Just these thanks." Briony said to the lady as she turned around. Tess gasped at who it was.

"Liz!"

"Tess, what a pleasant surprise. Are you done here for business?" Liz started putting the tests in a bag.

"I'm not quite. I live here now."

"Country got a bit too much for you?" Liz said maliciously.

"Excuse me? Don't talk to my friend like that. She's here because we needed the help and Tess needed a break so leave her alone." Briony handed over the money she owed and stalked off. Liz gave Tess a look which said 'so you keep bad company as well' and Tess walked off.

Tess' flat was only a little down the road, so they went there before returning to work.

"Go and do it Tess. Get it over with."

Tess gave Briony a bad look and then got shoved in the back towards the bathroom. It only took a moment for Tess to do it and then she came out of the room holding three tests.

"We have to wait 10 minutes for all of them to show." Tess sighed and sat on the couch. "This can't be happening to me." Briony came and sat next to Tess and brought her close to her. Tess started sobbing and Briony just sat with her and let her do it, occasionally handing her a tissue or two.

After ten minutes Briony lifted Tess off her.

"You ready to find out?"

"Not really, no," she said. But Tess lifted the tests off the table and looked at them one by one. Tess looked at Briony, her eyes watering.

"Briony." Tess burst into tears.

-Break line-

Claire woke with a start. She remembered what she had been dreaming about. It had been Tess, and she had been crying. She didn't remember anything other than that. She was lying on her bed, and it was a hot summer day so no work was getting done.

"Alex! Alex!" Claire called racing out of her bedroom. Alex came out of the kitchen with a sandwich half way to his mouth.

"What?" Claire rolled her eyes at him before remembering why she had called him. Her face turned from a faint smile into a grimace.

"I think there is something really wrong with Tess."

-Break line-

Nick was lying next to Sally hugging her closely. She was asleep and had been for quite a while. Their actions had seemed to tire her out more, now that she was pregnant.

Nick got up, put pants on, and walked out of the door and onto the veranda of the cottage. He sat there for a moment before sighing. He was thinking about Tess again. It didn't matter that his girlfriend was pregnant; Tess was still always on his mind.

He heard movement from behind him and saw Sally coming out of the door.

"Hey baby, are you alright?" She asked him, putting her hands through his hair.

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air," he said sighing again.

"Come on, we need to be at Drover's soon," Sally said beginning to walk into the house again.

"Why?" Nick asked confused.

"The BBQ. Oh, tell me you remember? I told you yesterday we were going to Drover's for a BBQ." Sally attempted to be grumpy at him, but it didn't work. She grinned and came back to pull him to his feet. "Come on lazy bum!"

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Happy Birthday Alex

**Disclaimer: I don't own McLeod's Daughters, or any of their cast. **

**Summary: A botched wedding, a pregnancy, a happy couple, a little girl, a working farm (or two), someone leaves, people cry, hearts are broken. **

**A/N**

**Sorry it has taken like 2 months to update. CRAZY CRAZY life I lead!!! Drama production's coming out of my bum, exams, school, started new job, basketball, social life… It's all there. **

**Now I am on summer break! Woo! Two months off!!! YES!!! I'll attempt to update more now… ok? (Although I go away for two weeks its not that bad!) **

MdLove: Sorry, it was a little later than the weekend!

Sarie-belle: Thanks for reading it… sorry it's taken to long.

Rebecca Ingersoll: Everything will be revealed in good time…

Afw: I don't plan to stop the story, it's just the motivation to keep writing needs to be there!

**Enjoy. Read and Review.**

xdopex

* * *

**Fools Like Me**

**Chapter Six**

"Happy Birthday Alex"

* * *

Tess lay on her bed thinking. Briony had left her so that she could get some sleep before she worked, but Tess couldn't sleep. She was in trouble. She really needed her family and friends around her, but knew she couldn't go back to Drover's. Not now.

Tess rolled over and stared at the picture of her and Claire when they were younger. Call Claire, that's what I can do. Picking up her phone, she dialled the familiar number. It rang for quite a while and then it was picked up.

"Drover's Run, Nick speaking."

Tess hung up the phone as quickly as she could. What is Nick doing at Drover's and why is he answering my phone? She asked herself. Rolling out of bed she showered and looked at the time. Time for work, she thought and dressed in her uniform and headed off to the café.

* * *

"Nick, Sally, how nice to see you." Claire said as she approached them. "What took you so long? You're the last here."

"Sorry Claire, Nick didn't remember about Alex's birthday lunch here and wasn't ready when we were meant to be coming." Sally hit Nick playfully on the arm and kissed his cheek. "Who else is here Claire?"

"The normal Drover's crew, Dave, Harry, Sandra, Moira and her family, some of Alex's mates and ex's… I'm not sure why they are here though." Claire said as she scooped Charlotte into her arms.

She escorted Nick and Sally to the tennis courts where the party was being held and left them to their own devices. They sat down on a chair and stared at the attendance to Alex's Birthday bash.

"Nick, I was thinking. I know its Alex's night and all… but I thought maybe we should tell people. Let them know we are going to be parents."

"But Sal, I thought we were going to wait till past the miscarriage stage," he responded.

"I know, I just want to tell everyone the amazing news," she pleaded.

"Alright, alright. If that is what you want we will share the news to everyone."

Everyone was quieting down for speeches and toasts soon after half of the grog had been finished off. Claire stood up and silence fell on the attendees.

"Alex, the love of my life, that's really mushy isn't it?" she laughed at herself. "Alex, you're an old bugger now, but I still love you. May you have lots of happy birthday's after this one. I think it's a good time to bring the cake out and sing happy birthday." She said and Meg brought out the amazing White Chocolate Mud Cake she had made for the special occasion.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Alex, happy birthday to you," everyone chorused together and clapped as he blew out the candles.

Claire sat down and Harry said a few words congratulating his 'son' on an amazing 30 odd years. Then it was Nick's turn to speak about his brother.

"Alex, you have been a great brother and Happy Birthday for today. Have a good one… and many more good ones. Now, I know that this is meant to be a time for Alex and his ego," there was laughing while Nick looked at Sally who nodded her head, "but I have an announcement to make. Sally and I are expecting our first child soon," he said with a smile on his face.

Everyone stood and started congratulating them, Harry and Sandra among the first to do so. Claire and Alex stood to the side, Alex looked genuinely happy for them but Claire looked passive. Something just wasn't right to her.

* * *

Most people had left Drover's Run; some rather intoxicated, while other's mumbled about early starts. The only people left were the Drover's girls, Alex and Nick and Sally. They were sitting in the kitchen of the main house having coffees as a night cap to the day that went into the night.

"Well Claire, one of the better parties, if not the best I've been to since I've been here," Sally said and leant on Nick she giggled and added, "must be because Tess isn't here." She hadn't realised she had said it out loud until Claire stood up angrily and stormed out of the house towards the stables,

Alex followed her. Stevie was the only drover left in the room and she glared at Sally. The phone interrupted her stare.

"Nick, I think it's time to take your girlfriend home. And answer the phone on the way out, I'm too pissed at you to talk to anyone," she said and went up to the shearers quarters.

"Drover's Run, Nick speaking," he said but they hung up the minute that he finished talking. He thought this was weird; no one ever hung up in the country. His head asked him whether it could have been Tess, he was the only one that would hang up at his voice.

"Who was that darling?" Sally asked curiously.

"I don't know, they hung up," he responded honestly. "Lets get you out of here, you look tired."

"That is because I am tired," she said as she got into the car and drove away from Drover's Run.

* * *

"Claire wait!" Alex called to her as she practically ran to the stables.

Claire violently turned around, "you know the worst thing is that she is probably right. Because Tess isn't here there were no major problems. There was no fighting or anything, or running away. It was peaceful and I don't want peaceful, I WANT TESS!!!" Claire screamed at Alex.

Alex smoothed Claire's back to calm her down.

"I know you do, but you can't bring her back. I can't bring her back. Only she can bring herself back. Why don't you call her and talk to her?"

Claire seemed to perk up a bit at the thought of talking to Tess. So she compromised and walked to the house to talk to Tess.

She dialled the number and it rang and rang until she got Tess' answering machine.

'Hi, you've reached the home away from home of Tess, leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP,"

"Tess, its Claire. Look, you're probably at work but I really need to talk to you. Call me the minute you get back and I don't care if it's three in the morning. Just call me. I love you," tears were running down Claire's face as Alex walked in with Charlotte.

"Let's put this one to bed alright?" Alex said as he handed BOM to Claire.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	7. Rock the Casbah

**Disclaimer: I don't own McLeod's Daughters, or any of their cast. **

**Summary: A botched wedding, a pregnancy, a happy couple, a little girl, a working farm (or two), someone leaves, people cry, hearts are broken. **

**A/N**

**I tried to right them as quickly as possible. But I have like three at once and I'm attempting to write them all at the same time. **

MdLove – Tess will hopefully come back in the near future. Or not… I haven't decided the plot properly yet!

Afw – Claire and Tess should be together I know. But there is drama to come!

**Enjoy. Read and Review.**

xdopex

* * *

**Fools Like Me**

**Chapter Seven**

"**Rock the Casbah"

* * *

**

When Tess came home from work it was well past midnight and she was exhausted beyond belief. As she walked into her bedroom she hit the play button on her answering machine. She walked into her bathroom and turned the taps onto her bath. The first two messages where from friends in Melbourne who had been told by Simon or Briony that Tess was back with the city folk and wanted to catch up, one was from Briony asking how she was and the fourth was from Claire.

Tess listened to the Claire message three times before she grabbed the phone, got into the bath and dialled the familiar number.

The phone rang at least ten times before she heard a hurried 'Tess?'

"Yeah Claire, it's me, is everything alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Are you alright? I mean, I woke up this morning with this feeling that there was something wrong with you and I just needed to hear your voice." Claire said, sounding as exhausted as what Tess felt.

Tess frowned feeling bad about having to lie to her sister. Everything wasn't alright, in fact everything was completely screwed up and she didn't know how to deal with any of it, but she wasn't going to worry Claire with it all.

"Claire, everything is just fine. The Café is booming, I am healthy and I have heaps of friends here already. Why the concern?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just over reacting, or maybe I just miss you is all." Claire replied. "So little sister, what have you been doing with your time?"

By the time Tess had gotten off the phone and was in bed it was past three AM and she was tired. Luckily she wasn't needed at work for three days and Tess had decided that she was going to look after herself and spend time with Briony and pamper herself.

When Claire hung up the phone Alex had come down to see if everything was alright and ask whether she was going to be up to bed anytime soon… Claire told him that she would and he went back to bed.

Claire sat staring into the dark.

_Tess, what aren't you telling me? _Claire thought to herself and went to join Alex.

* * *

"Nick, do you think I offended Claire yesterday?" Sally asked Nick the next morning. "I mean, I wasn't drunk so she knew I meant what I said and, I don't know, I sort of feel bad."

"If Claire is offended, she will get over it. She is strong. It's Tess' own fault for leaving and everything you said was truth and I think that Claire knows that and that is why she walked out yesterday." Nick responded giving Sally a kiss on the head. He said goodbye and went to work on the farm.

Sally sat staring at the tea in her hands.

Getting up Sally went over to the phone book that had been delivered only a day or so before and looked up McLeod, Tess. Remembering she had only moved recently and wouldn't be listed she called the operator and asked for Tess McLeod when didn't find her, then Teresa McLeod, also didn't work, then eventually found Tess Silverman-McLeod.

Sally wrote the number down and dialled it hoping for the best.

* * *

Tess woke up to the phone ringing and a feeling of complete and utter relaxation. She looked at the clock and saw it was only ten in the morning and groaned. She had hoped for more sleep but picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tess, it's Sally," Tess could tell she was nervous.

"How did you get this number Sally? I don't want any country people to have this number." Tess said angrily. She particularly didn't want her 'enemy' to have her number since she lived with Nick and if Nick had her number then she was completely screwed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tess I called the operator. I didn't mean to be rude by calling." Tess' anger disappeared slowly and she explained how she just didn't want Nick to have the number, and how the only people that did lived over at Drover's.

"Why are you called me Sally?" Tess asked suddenly catching Sally off guard.

"Oh, I just thought I would share the good news with you," she said and paused waiting for Tess to say something.

"And what good news is this Sally?" Tess asked wearily. She was beginning to get tired again. Little sleep for days and lots of stress really took a toll on her at the moment.

"Nick and I are having a baby-"

Tess dropped the phone on the floor and ran into the bathroom and threw everything in her stomach up, which wasn't much as she had only just woken up. When Tess went back into her room she could here Tess calling her name through the phone.

"Tess are you alright? Tess?"

Tess picked up the phone and told her that she just had a twenty-four hour bug and was sick last night as well. Which wasn't untrue. She had been sick for half an hour after talking to Claire.

"Oh alright, well get some rest then and feel better." And Sally hung up, Tess crawled back into bed and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

Sally drove over to Drover's Run where she was going to apologise to Claire for what she said about Tess and the parties at Drover's yesterday. She drove up the drive and saw Stevie taking one of her training horses for a ride. When Stevie saw Sally she turned around and called out to someone.

Claire came round of the side of the stables and looked at Sally's car. Stevie continued on with her horse and soon disappeared from view.

"Claire, I just wanted to apologise for what I said yesterday. It was way out of line." Sally said as she approached Claire.

"It's alright Sally. You were right, it is a lot more peaceful without Tess to make a fool of herself or someone else. I just acted the way I did because I miss having her around." Claire responded and offered Sally tea.

When they were in the kitchen drinking tea, or in Claire's case coffee, Sally and her talked about both of their farms and of her pregnancy. Meg brought Charlotte to Claire and Claire allowed her to feed BOM. Which was Claire's way of saying 'look forward to more of this.'

"I have a confession to make Claire," she said looked up from BOM at Claire. Sally told Claire how she called Tess. Claire just sat their looking shocked.

"You called her? Are you crazy? She didn't want anyone other than the Drover's gang to get in contact with her. She specifically said that. But then again you wouldn't know that cause you aren't close to her." Clarei said angrily. "Sally, I think it's time you left."

"Oh, I'm sorry Claire. But I must say, have you spoken to her lately. She sounds awful. Twenty-four hour bugs must be a killer these days." Sally said standing and made her way to leave when Claire called her back.

"What do you mean a twenty-four hour bug? She had one not too long ago, why would she have another one?" Claire asked herself and asked Sally what she meant.

"All I know is that I told her that Nick and I were having a baby and the phone was quiet till I heard retching sounds. Must have been bent over that toilet for about ten minutes before she came back," and on that note, Sally left leaving Claire to dwell on what she just found out.

Claire went back outside with BOM and held her while she tried to brush Brave J. A sudden thought went through her head.

Claire looked at BOM in shock and ran into the house and began to pack a bag for herself and Charlotte. While she was running around like a mad women, she never heard Alex come through the house and up to their room.

"Claire, if I didn't know you better, I would have thought you were leaving me." Alex joked and Claire turned to smile at him.

"Sorry, I need to visit Tess. I think I know what she isn't telling me." Claire said and continued to rush around collecting her belongings. Alex moved next to Claire and grabbed her hands.

"And just what is Tess not telling you?" Alex asked.

"I think Tess might be pregnant," she replied and Alex looked shocked.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, pregnant. I need to see her right away. BOM and I are going to leave in a couple of minutes. We will hopefully be there by tonight and I can talk to Tess properly."

"Claire, wait. What brought this one?" Alex questioned her. Claire stopped for a moment.

"Because Tess has 'another' twenty-four hour bug. And she had two of them already. She can't be that sick for that long without something being up. If she's not pregnant then she at least needs to see a doctor and I will take her their."

Alex shook his head but understood what Claire was saying.

"Alright, I'll make sure that the girls and I pick up the slack while you're away and now that BOM isn't here Meg can help. Have a good time, and say hello to Tess for me." Alex kissed Claire and returned to his work outside.

Claire finished her and BOM's packing and carried them down to the car.

Claire took many hours to drive with BOM to Adelaide where she was going to see Tess. Hopefully she was home at this time and not at work. Parking on the side of the road Claire had Tess' address next to her and the map of the city in her hands. She mapped out the rout to Tess' house and started to drive.

"Well BOM, this is it. Aunty Tess better be home," BOM smiled at Claire in the front seat.

"Aun Teffy!"

* * *

Tess was cleaning her house when she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and she knew that not many people knew where she lived.

Tess walked to the door and opened it to get the shock of her life.

"Dave!"

* * *

**Read and Review!**


End file.
